How To Babysit A Dragon
by ASlytherinInPigfarts
Summary: In detention Hermione and Draco are tasked to find a rare flower. During their search. something strange happens and Hermione finds herself stuck with a 6 year old Draco Malfoy. Hermione find out that Draco's past is not all as its cut out to be. With the Golden Trio's help will they be able to help Draco and fix his tainted past? Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again readers! Haha sounded like Tobuscus for a minute. Yes, another story. I'm bored schools ending so what the hell? This little bugger has been poking around in my brain for quite a while, so I hope you enjoy! Those that read Ghostly Encounters you will get your update soon! I promise~ As for the others…I need to rewrite them all together. Sort of got to a full on stop with the other two. Ugh, enough chit-chat! On with the story~**

It was the middle of the night; the forbidden forest was dark and eerie with hazy fog just drifting above the ground. Dark twisted roots rose up from the ground defying gravity. Shadows were emitted on every inch of the forest; it was the embodiment of a child's nightmare. In the middle of the forest there was a soft light traveling through the opening of the trees. It was a blonde haired student gripping on the lantern as he came out of the fog. His pointed face was stoic like he had a stone mask placed firmly on his face. Scowling he scrapped the bottom of his heel on a root. The male looked up glancing around with his narrowed eyes he waited for another figure that was prattling on and on.

Out of the fog a smaller brown haired girl came into view, she was clutching on her robe with an angered look. "Malfoy this is entirely your fault!" She spat nearly tripping on a dark root. Draco chuckled shaking his head, his eyes darkening.

"Oh shut it Granger, if you keep talking I am leaving you here." Draco sneered in response turning his heel and heading deeper into the forest.

Hermione Granger huffed shaking her head, but reluctantly had to follow. He did have the only light source. They were in detention because the prat couldn't shut his mouth ever. He had to go and aggravate Ron into punching him the nose. Of course that's what made this is into a big fight getting her and Harry involved. Three to one seemed like an easy win, but Draco was strong no doubt about it. But she would never admit it, not to his face at least, his ego was way too big for the good of him. Once the fight was over Professor Binns had assigned detention to her and Draco for Snape while Harry and Ron got Professor Spout. Snape, being the greasy git he was, made them go into the forest looking for some unknown flower that only lived in certain spots of the forest as well as only blooming once every few months under the full moon.

"If your Ginger friend hadn't of punched me in the face Granger, we wouldn't be here in the first place." Draco Malfoy growled looking behind his shoulder. His grey eyes were glaring holes into her.

Hermione rolled her eyes crossing her arms, "That's rich! If you hadn't of made that comment about Mrs. Weasley he wouldn't have hit you!"

"It was the truth." He countered making his pace a bit quicker. Hermione sighed quickening her pace. It was bad enough that Draco was in this school with them, but now having to look for mystical flowers with him as well. He might be dead by morning if this was to keep going like this.

Getting deeper into the forest the two students kept quiet, only the crunching of leaves to be heard.

"Malfoy do you even know where you're going?" Hermione finally piped up only getting a glare from the silver haired boy.

"Of course Granger, it's just around the-"Draco didn't get to finish his sentence as he tumbled down the hill in front of him. Hermione watched in wide eyes when she heard a thud and groan. Carefully sliding down the slippery hill, she made her way to the fallen Slytherin. His chest was rising up and down so that was a plus. Hearing him groan Hermione let out a relieved sigh, she did not want to drag his skinny little body all the way back to the castle.

"You okay Malfoy?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Draco groaned shifting so his back was on the dirt; his hair was no longer gelled and was a mess ruffled and everything. It was comical. Hermione stifled a laugh as he looked up with a bit of a dazed look in his eyes. "Bloody hell. I 'm seeing two of you when I don't want to see one." He moaned clutching his head.

Hermione couldn't help it, she let out a chuckle and it soon morphed into giggles. "Nice fall Malfoy, you did like 10 somersaults!" Hermione told him between giggles.

Draco got up slowly checking for any major injuries. He only had a few bruises forming and his head was throbbing but other than that he was fine. "Oh shove off Granger." He muttered dusting himself off. Looking up he realized that he landed oh so nicely in the field Snape had described to them. The field looked as if to have a barrier from the dark atmosphere that surrounded it. Green grass swayed in the wind, the moonlight shinning softly on the many flowers that were everywhere.

"I think we are here." Draco heard Hermione say and he rolled his eyes almost wanting to retort back with a sarcastic remark.

Hermione was a bit nervous on the flowers that were bunched all over the beautiful field. They gave off a weird feeling to Hermione and it irked her. It seemed that Draco was unaffected like the stubborn idiot he was.

"Alright, Snape wants all of these. The sooner the better I get back into my bed." Draco muttered taking out the small knife that Snape allowed both of them to have. Hermione nodded crouching down beside one scanning it. She had never heard of the flower, or maybe Snape had mentioned it and it was just one of those days were she ignored the potions master completely. The flowers had bright silver petals that gleamed in the moonlight. The leaves were an odd golden color and it was swaying softly in the wind.

"Malfoy, you know about this flower right?" She asked bending down and poking the soft silver petals.

The Slytherin grunted in response bending down. "Of course I do. They are called Cavillorferum. Or the Jokester plant. They have this tricky venom that if is in contact with human skin it gives out a rather nasty effect, to humiliate the victim. There is a cure, but it is escaping my mind at the moment." He told her. Hermione looked at him surprised that he knew a lot of this plant.

He looked up with a scowl, "What Granger, not everyone is a bumbling idiot like Weaselbee and Potty."

Hermione shook her head at his attitude, just when he was going to get a bit of her respect he went and dashed it down. Draco Malfoy was a mystery to her.

"Whatever Malfoy, just get the flowers. I don't think I can handle being with you any longer." She said getting to work, gently slicing the stems. Picking up the now cut flowers she placed it in a basket that Snape had gave them.

Draco rolled his eyes and set to work on his own flower patch. Reaching down with knife in hand he went to cut the small flower's stem. Before the blade even hit the stem the flower reared up giving a screech forming fangs and biting him on the hand. He gasped whipping his hand away from the flower. It was turning red and swollen fast. "Merlin! The little bugger bite me!" He shouted in outrage cradling his injured hand.

Hermione looked up hearing Draco yell out. _The flower /bit/ him? _She thought to herself, brows furrowed in concern. She rushed to his side. "Where? Let me see?" Hermione said in a demanding tone grabbing his infected hand.

Draco hissed as she grabbed his hand roughly biting his lip to keep him from whimpering. It was swollen; black spider web-like veins were spreading out from the bite. It was burning and throbbing. The flowers all around were hissing and growling, but didn't bite Hermione as she sat next to him her eyes scanning the bite.

The hissing and growling unnerved Hermione, but she paid no attention to them her eyes were worriedly transfixed on his hand. She had no idea what to do, they were never taught about the Cavillorferum, Snape ad only mentioned it to her just today. Wait, no. There was something. What was it? Blood? What sort of blood? Hermione racked her brain trying to remember what she had read about the healing of the plants bite. _Drops of blood of one unpure…_ Of one unpure? She grimaced as she put two and two together. The flowers weren't biting her. They barely paid attention to her.

"Don't worry." Hermione muttered as she let go of his hand and with determination placed the tip of the blade along her finger, cutting herself enough to allow the drops of blood to fall onto his hand.

Letting out a hiss he watched her cut her hand. "What are you doing?" He asked with wide eyes. The two crimson drops hitting the bite giving a faint hiss. Glancing at the bite he looked up and grabbed her cut hand. Instead of the gunk brown blood he expected it to be, it was crimson like his, not even a bit of mud. "What...what...How?" He sputtered looking up at her.

"Shh." She said harshly as she bit her lower lip. "Just a few more drops. Stay still." She demanded. Two more drops fell onto the wound praying and hoping it would work. It had tp. She didn't know what else to do.

Draco watched as the two more drops of Hermione's blood hit the bite. The bite itself seemed to absorb the blood on its own getting smaller and smaller. Though the bite was gone Draco knew that the venom would still be in effect.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she saw the darkness retreat and his hand was turning to its normal pallid colour. The heat from the prior burning seemed to have reduced as well. Due to her scare her memory did not retrieve the fact that though the blackness and pain were now gone, there was some other…unexpected effects that were to play up quite soon. "How's your hand?" She asked as she watched him carefully before stripping off piece of her skirt to wrap around her cut finger.

"Better…T-Thanks Granger," He stuttered still a bit in shocked on her blood. Was his father all wrong? Was every wizard equal? Was…muggles the same as wizards? He was confused and his mind was now scrambled in both of the blood of Granger as well as the effects that were to happen to him.

With a satisfied nod Hermione was about to turn away when she paused. She was surprised to even hear the words 'Thank' and 'You' together directed at her of all people. She looked at him for a second before cautiously replying. "You're…welcome, Malfoy." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're not feeling ill are you? Because I really don't know what else is there to be fixed—Oh and, I'd Suggest you stay away from the flowers." She sighed resignedly. It looked like since Draco couldn't go near the flowers, she'd have to go pick them up herself.

Draco scowled nodded his head. The flowers hissed as he walked past them. He sat on a small rock watching Hermione work. He was thinking hard about the events before. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Granger and her friends were right. Draco groaned clutching his head. He was so confused.

Once the job was finished she let out a sigh glancing at Draco. He seemed lost and Hermione had seen not a single emotion on him, until tonight. She saw him scared, in pain, lost and confused. It seemed that her blood got him thinking about the crap he was feed ever since birth no doubt. She tucked the flowers into the basket grumbling to her sarcastically on how wonderfully useful Draco Malfoy was. She gave him a nod beinging to head out.

Draco got up giving a final glare at the flowers before turning his heel. Before he could even take on step he winced, feeling sparks travel slowly up and down his spinal cord. Giving out a muffled whimper he doubled over in pain, feeling his bones snap and shrink. His robed began to engulf him as he watched Hermione grow bigger and bigger. Suddenly the pain subsided and all he could see was darkness.

Hermione watched his transformation with wide eyes and mouth hanged open. Looking at the pile of clothes that was once Draco Malfoy she slowly walked over to it worry and fear making her mind go haywire. "M-Malfoy?" She whispered hoping he would answer. There was shifting in the clothes and a tiny blonde boy popped his head out. Silver wide eyes looked at Hermione and his lip began to tremble.

"G-granger?" The boy whimpered tear filling his eyes. Oh Merlin, the flower had turned Hermione's arch-nemisis into a five year old! Hermione bended down looking at Draco who was sniffing loudly.

"This isn't funny!" Draco squeaked his blonde hair getting in his eyes making him blow them to the side. _If this was funny, it would be a sick joke. At least he knows who he is._ Hermione thought. _Oh Merlin what am I going to do?_

**Hope you enjoyed it! I really like this story~ R&R please! Flame me, don't care just give me advice on how to fix things! Until next time!**


	2. Little Blonde Confessions

**Hello everyone! Wow great feedback on this story! Thank you all for the follows, faves and the brave ones who gave me awesome reviews! I'm glad you all liked it~ Hehe anyways I couldn't just wait for next week to type a new chapter and since its Memorial Day might as well continue! Hope you all had a great Memorial Day! Now on with Chapter 2! Oh this is an AU so yes Snape is alive as well as Dumbledore and everyone else no one died except Cedric Diggory. Just wanted to clear any of confusion~**

The field was quiet only Hermione staring wide eyes at the tiny Slytherin before her. The flowers however where giving out bubbly laughter at the humiliation of Draco. She looked back at the silver flowers and covered her mouth. The laughing from the flowers also caused a desire to giggle and chuckle along with them, but the primary shock she was given kept her from doing so. A smile did play on the Gyffindor's lips as she bent down to the small blonde.

"I—Malfoy. Just—Hold /on/ a second." She said while trying to help the little blonde stay upright as she tucked his robes around him the best she could.

Draco watched Hermione pull his robes and tie them around his thin waist without saying a word. "Sorry." He finally whispered looking down at the forest floor fiddling with the hem of his overgrown robes. Draco knew that he was a 17 year old boy, but his body was now telling him he was only six years old. _Great, now I'm going to be bawling like a baby or falling asleep during conversations like all six year old. Damnit why does this always happen to me?!_ He thought damning the flowers to hell in back.

Although Hermione always held an animosity towards the blonde git, she couldn't get herself to feel the same with the child in front of her. He looked…innocent if that could ever happen. His blonde hair was white in the moonlight and his big grey eyes were filled to brim with some emotion that Hermione couldn't put her finger on it. But it was still Draco of course, but he looked and sounds different, for obvious reasons and she bit her lower lip as she decided to try and be more patient with him, if it was even possible. He was a child after all and it seemed that his mentality was reverting back to it as well. After all, the grown Draco would never have apologized so sincerely. Hermione let out a breath as she finished getting his robes properly as she could.

"It's alright," She said as nicely as she could. "I'm going to pick you up now, ok? We'll get out of here much faster that way." She said as she reached for him.

Meanwhile Draco was having internal turmoil. His mind was screaming to bite at her saying he didn't need help, but the child mind was in charge so he reluctantly had Hermione pick him up. "Okay." He heard himself say, "I don't wanna be around those plants." He rested his head on her chest listening to her rhythmic beats of her heart. It was like the older Draco was now being locked up deep inside his mind while the child went out to play. The child wanted them to merge into one, but Draco being stubborn refused. "Granger, why is out blood the same color?" He finally asked looking up at her confusion written all over his tiny face.

She held him firmly against her, not wanting to drop the child. He was light so it wasn't too much of a problem, but her nerves were making her knees buckle while holding the small Draco. After making sure she had everything tucked away in her satchel, she casted a 'Lumos' with her wand and made her way out. This was all very strange to her and Draco's question threw her off guard. She stuttered over her words in surprise. "Wh-What? Our blood?" She briefly looked around at Draco and saw that the question was genuine. Directing her eyes forward again she gathered her thoughts to give a good reply. He was young and impressionable; she wanted to tell him something intelligent. A well thought out agreement that described and explained how everyone was equal regardless of blood. That blood didn't matter and how unrighteous it was to think of otherwise.

Her mind drew blank though. "I—Well. Because," She said slowly, "We're both the same –Inside I mean. You and I. We're made of the same thing, regardless of magic…Everyone is. We all breathe the same air and we all bleed the same blood."

"So Father…was lying?" He asked with a tilt of his head, both of Draco was confused at this. Was what she was saying true? After all this time he had called her mudblood…they were equal? It was confusing, ever since he could remember he had lectures on the disgusting mudblood at least two times a day. Now that he had actual proof that Hermione's blood was not muddy as they said, his whole life had been lied to. If he knew, what would he had done Would he had been the same?

Hermione's lips pressed together to form a thin line as she listen to the question. "Unfortunately yes." She said. She shook her head. "I can't tell why exactly why your father lied to you." She continued, "Some people just—strongly believe very much in ideas that aren't right. Ideas that aren't…/Fair/. And—I supposed they need to make others believe it as well…Others such as you." She said giving Draco as sad look.

She knew how big of an influence Lucius Malfoy was to Draco considering half of his insults were 'Wait until my father hears of this.' But since the war was over and Lucius Malfoy was stuck in Azkaban with a life sentence she knew that Draco's father could no longer control Draco like a puppet master. She was slowly starting to see the real Draco Malfoy, and it was frightening. Would he be nice, kind? Or just remorseful and crude like always. She looked down at the small child who had his spider thin fingers fumbling with her Gryffindor cloak.

Finally Draco spoke up, it was soft and hushed like he was going to tell her a secret. "I-I..I'm sorry. I said all those things…and it hurt you. I didn't…know. I was supposed to…" He didn't finish as big fat tears fell from his big watery grey eyes. Hermione held him tighter as he sobbed quietly. Her heart clenched at every sob he gave out, he didn't know. It wasn't his fault.

"It's okay…Draco." She whispered his name foreign to her tongue. She liked how it rolled off like water. "I forgive you." She rubbed circles on the back of the skinny, sobbing child. After a while the sobs turned into sniffles and hiccups. He leaned softly on her chest his chin draped over her shoulder his tiny fingers clutching her shirt. His eyes were getting droopy and he couldn't keep them open. After the crying episode Draco relunctantly watched, he decided to let the child take over, what was the point of fighting? Plus he had things to think about know. Feeling his mind now drift into the deepest part of himself, the child lay fast asleep on Hermione's shoulder.

It was a long and quite difficult walk through the dark forest, since Draco was now sleeping Hermione did her best to stay quiet and let the child sleep. Hearing the soft breathing of Draco she smiled, children could fall asleep so easily, they were innocent able to go throughout the day without a guilty conscience. She eyed the small dark mark on his arm and sighed, no matter what happened it seemed he would be stuck with the ghastly brand. But the war was over and Hermione was able to forgive him, he did not give them away at the manor. She saw him flinch and move away when she was tortured so he was human. Draco Malfoy was human and he needed help, though his prickly exterior said otherwise.

Seeing the crack of morning light Hermione couldn't help but smile, they were finally out. Now the question was what was she going to do with Deaged Draco Malfoy? Draco stirred nuzzling his soft blonde hair on the crook of her neck tickling it in the process, she giggled. Shifting Draco a bit so her arms weren't going numb she headed up the hill to the castle.

The castle was barely lit with the crack of morning light so she rushed to the Headmaster's office hoping Dumbledore was up. Seeing the stone griffin she racked her brain for a password but just as she was about to try and guess the password, the griffin jumped aside allowing passage. Hermione sucked in a breath and continued forward.

Dumbledore's office was amazing in Hermione's opinion. Gadgets and doodads were everywhere making the office look fun instead of serious. Dumbledore would rather have a friendly approach on things then a more menacing one. Opening the big wooden door Hermione saw Dumbledore in his desk petting his phoenix Fawkes. Fawkes looked up and gave a croon giving Hermione a smile. "Ah Miss Granger, so nice to see you up and early. I see that your detention went well?" Dumbledore asked gently, he had a way to make anyone feel more comfortable even if you were in loads of trouble.

Hermione walked closer to Dumbledore the sleeping Draco more in view. When Dumbledore twinkling eyes caught the small blonde they went wide. Getting up from his seat he walked over to Hermione Fawkes following pursuit. "Miss Granger, please explain. This is Mr. Malfoy I presume."

Hermione nodded biting her bottom lip, she told the story on how Draco got bit, and how he changed into a child with the blink of the eye. Dumbledore was quiet listening to every word. "Ah well Miss Granger, it seems that Draco got the 'short end of the stick' as muggles say. I will have to get Professor Snape to come and inspect Mister Malfoy as well as Madame Pomhfrey to check and see if the boy is healthy."

"Sir, the dark mark. On Malfoy...it's still there." Hermione told him shifting weight so Draco was on her hip still sound asleep.

Dumbledore looked at her with sad blue eyes, "Yes, the dark mark will stay with Mister Malfoy until death. It was Tom's wish to have his followers to follow until death. Now I am going to call Professor Snape and Madame Pomphrey. You may sit until then, would you like a lemon drop?" He asked pulling a yellow wrapped candy out of his robe pocket.

"Err, no I am fine." Hermione declined sitting on the overstuffed chair with Draco who shifted once she sat. Feeling a sort of maternal feeling Hermione stroked the soft blonde hair hearing soft murmurs from the boy. She watched Dumbledore disappear into a portrait. After waiting for what seemed to be like five minutes Dumbledore came back with Snape and Madame Pomphrey. Hermione got up and walked over still having Draco sleeping on her chest and shoulder.

"Apparently the by cant follow simple directions." Snape drawled shaking his head disapproving, but his black beetle eyes said otherwise. The relationship between Draco and Snape was not the hardest to find out. He favored Draco out of all the students, but it seemed more than just favoritism to Hermione by the look Snape had given to the child.

"Sir, it wasn't his fault. He was careful with the flowers; they just were attracted to his blood." She defended looking at the three who gave looks of surprise.

"Yes dearie, I'm sure it was just an accident, but we need Mister Malfoy awake so if you please?" Madame Pomphrey said conjuring up a medical table.

Hermione placed the sleeping boy on the table, his robes dangling off the table. With a gentle tap Hermione coaxed the boy awake. "Draco. Draco sweetie you need to get up." With a groan Draco opened his big grey eyes stretching his thin frame. With a yawn he looked up with wide eyes.

"W-What? Where? Where am I?" The boy asked looking around confused. Hermione sucked in a breath, he didn't remember anything. His mind was now a six year Draco. The Seventeen one was gone. Hermione didn't know whether to be happy or sad about it.

"Draco, is that your name?" Madame Pomphrey asked giving a sweet tone. The boy nodded his eyes filled with fear, until they landed on Snape. His eyes brightened and a smile made its way on his face.

"Sev! You're here!" He said with a cheerful tone no longer feeling uneasy. Snape gave a soft smile and nodded. "Yes Draco I'm here, but we need to check on you for a little bit is that alright?" His tone was soft and gentle which Hermione thought could never happen, but here she was with a soft Snape and Draco being a child. What was next Dumbledore confessing his love for Snape? Hermione shivered involuntarily pushing those thoughts out of her mind.

"Check? Like a check up? Is that why I'm here?" Draco asked with a tilt of his head.

The teachers nodded. "That's right young Malfoy; we are just here to see if you're healthy. You're going to have to stay here for a while though. You're father is at a business trip with your mother." Dumbledore explained with twinkling eyes. "Miss Granger here is going to take care of you until the time being."

"Yes, I am—Wait what?" Hermione sputtered glancing at the Headmaster as if he was crazy. _Please say this is a dream, for the love of all gods and goddess please._

"But of course, you two will have a room for yourself until we get this problem fixed." Snape said walking over with a smirk on his face. Hermione glared at him, but stayed quiet. Draco seemed unfazed by it and smiled brightly at her making her blink. He was so cute._ Ugh no this is Malfoy, even if he is adorable—Damn it Hermione stop thinking._

"Alright Mister Malfoy I need you to take off your clothes." Madame Pomphrey said taking out some medical tools to give a checkup. Snape followed behind her, but Draco seemed uncomfortable.

"Um...my clothes? Take them off?" He whispered fiddling with the hem of his clothes. Hermione had noticed he did that when he was nervous. The two nodded and Draco shook his head, "No." He stated firmly._ There's the Malfoy I know._

Madame Pomphrey looked at Snape and then back at Draco, she bended down looking at Draco in the eye. He looked away biting his bottom lip. "It's alright Draco, we are here to help. We need to check and see f you are alright." She said softly, Draco looked at her and then nodded softly. He pulled on the over grown Slytherin robe with the help of Snape and Pomphrey. Underneath all the overgrown layers there was a thin lanky boy with boxers that went to his knees, with a flick of Snape's wand it fit to Draco' hips and he smiled softly. But it wasn't the pale skin that surprised him, it was the scars. There were scars everywhere big long ones to thin thick ones. Hermione felt sick seeing the scars that littered on the boy.

The nurse had gasped fingering the many scars with a shaky hand. Draco flinched giving a whimper, unshed tears threatening to spill out. "I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy I fall all the time. I-I didn't mean to be bad." Draco whimpered curling into himself.

Hermione was shocked; there was no way that falling would give him that many scars, maybe bruises but not scars. Why would he keep that from anyone? Snape interrupted her thoughts with soft gentle words. "It's alright Draco, you're not in trouble. We just want to see if you're healthy and you are." He said with a soft smile as Draco nodded giving a sniff.

"Alright Draco we are going to talk for a bit, you stay here with Hermione until we get back." Dumbledore said giving Draco a small candy patting the blonde's head. Draco nodded turning his grey eyes toward Hermione. "Hi." He said dangling his lanky legs off the table.

"Hello." Hermione said with a soft tone, she decided long ago that she would treat Draco with kindness he didn't need her snapping at him. He looked fragile enough. "My name is Hermione, and you're name is Draco right?"

He nodded with a smile. "Mum said it means Dragon." He said proudly but still was fiddling with his fingers like he was nervous. Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yeah it suits you Draco."

"What does yours mean…Her-my-knee?" He asked tilting his head struggling with the name. She giggled; maybe that's why he never said her name. It was too hard for him to say. When Draco saw her giggling he pouted biting his bottom lip.

"Well my name is from a character, she was in a play by a man named Shakespeare." She said with a soft smile. Draco furrowed his brows mouthing the word 'Shakespeare'.

Draco began to open his mouth but the here teachers came in with soft smiles. "Well Draco you are going to be staying in Hogwarts for a while, until we get a special bath running for you. It will take a while until it is properly made, but Miss Granger will be here watching you until them. And Miss Granger you are excused from today. You are welcomed to have at least five to help you with Draco taking care of a child is very tough." Dumbledore said dismissing them. Hermione picked Draco up who was now clothed in his shrunken Slytherin robes. Draco crossed his arms at that muttering that he was six not a baby.

Hermione nodded giving a small smile to Draco, "Of course Professor. I'll do my best." And with that she followed Snape out going to her new dorm until the bath was to be complete. _This is going to be a strange year._

**Aaand Scene! Hope you liked it! R&R please! Gives me inspiration to continue :D Until next time~**


	3. A New Outlook on Things

**Helloooo everyone! Sorry for the slow update, finals are next week so I have to be prepared, but the upside is that school will be out and I will be able to update more freely! Yay! Anyways, wow 13 reviews for two chapters you guys are awesome! Sniffles* You guys..are gonna make me cry TuT Haha I am really glad you'all like the story! I'm liking it too! Well I'm sure you all are done with me talking so on with the show!**

Walking down the empty corridors of Hogwarts, Hermione held the pale Slytherin's hand watching the boy look around in awe. Draco, she found out, was a very curious child spouting out questions left and right. But he was also very shy when it came to strangers. He seemed to like Hermione so he opened up real quick to her. It was funny that the older Draco Malfoy had a totally different personality from the younger one she was currently with. His small hands squeezed her own, they were thin and she could feel the tiny bones over the thin layer of pale skin. Usually a child have a more chubby look, but Draco had no fat whatsoever.

"Am I really in Hogwarts?" Draco asked for about the third time, he looked up at Hermione his grey eyes reflecting more emotion than she could count. From the boy she knew for six years it seemed that she knew nothing about the real Malfoy. She looked down and smiled.

"Of course you are, we are almost there." Hermione answered looking at Snape's black cloak that was billowing in front of him as he led them down to the dorms. Snape was a least a good two to three feet away clearly wanting to keep his distance.

Draco nodded walking a bit faster. He was excited to see the 'dorm', as Hermione called it. Though he was a bit sad that his parents wasn't going to pick him up. He was used to it Draco supposed, Father never really had time for him always off on business trips or with his friends, the same with Mother. She would always shoo him away when he needed her the most. The only one that talked to him at the manor was Dobby, the house elf. But now he had Sev, the nice nurse lady, the bearded old man who gave him candy and Hermione. He giggled at the thought of his new friends.

Snape came to a stop nodding to the Gryffindor. "Here will be your dorm until I get the bath remedy ready," He drawled in a more soft tone than usual, "Athena here will allow you in and out of the dorms." Athena looked up from her portrait, she was clad in golden armor that was gleaming in a mystical way. The large barn owl on her shoulder ruffled its tawny feathers giving a nod to the three.

'Hello my dear students. As Professor Snape had said I am Athena, and this is Nike." Nike gave a hoot in recognition. "You may have a password you of what you wish and I shall open. Though any friends may enter, but Nike will have to check with the eldest one in the dorm, assuming it will be you Miss Granger." She said, her grey eyes tinkling.

Hermione flushed at the knowledge the portrait had, well she was the goddess of wisdom. She then gave a slight bow, Draco soon following like a duckling to it's mother. Athena smiled at this and Snape turned his hell preparing to leave, but he was stopped by a small hand tugging on his cloak. Snape turned his head to see Draco looking at him with big sad grey eyes.

"Sev..You're leaving?" He asked pouting a bit. Snape sighed and he bent down stiffly opening his arms for an embrace. Giggling Draco wrapped his arms around Snape, snuggling into his black cloak. Snape awkwardly patted the blonde giving a kiss on the top of Draco's head.

"I have to go now Draco. I need to go and teach my class, you behave for Miss Granger alright?" The Potion Master said with a soft, yet stern tone. He got up to his full height watching Draco's head bob up and down. With a glance at Hermione Snape nodded turning his heel no doubt going back to the dungeons for his class.

Hermione felt awkward watching the embrace of Snape and Draco, looks like Snape wasn't the greasy git after all. Draco skipped back to the safety of Hermione's hand giving a big grin. Hermione stifled an 'Awww', he was adorable. Hermione shook her head reminding herself that this was MALFOY. Looking back at the portrait Athena was patiently waiting for the password.

"Right...sorry. Umm..The password will be cherub." Hermione sputtered watching Draco cock his head at the strange word. Athena nodded getting the hint eying the small blonde. He beamed at her causing the portrait to open leading them to the dorm.

The dorm was beautiful there was a common room with a big chest over filled with stuffed animals. Unlike the muggle ones these actually moved and where mostly magical creatures like a dragon or manticore. There was two leather sofas sitting beside a burning fire. The ceiling was enchanted like the Great Hall and was now a midnight sky with the constellations shining bright. The mourning light was peaking through the tinted windows and Hermione smiled at it. A kitchenette was to her left no doubt for making Draco food. Draco laughed loudly roaming around the common room stopping at the room had Draco's name floating on it. Looking at Hermione she nodded for him to go in.

Draco gasped at the room it was a soft blue his favorite color. It was everything he wished for, a big bed with silver duvet and sheets, as well as a bookcase with his favorite books and a table with art supplies. He always liked to draw on the parchment that his father disposed of. Never reading the writing of course, that would get him in trouble. Hearing the door open Draco turned to see Hermione stick her head in.

"Hey Dray, I was wondering if you would like something to eat?" She asked softly and Draco nodded rushing to her side.

"Yes, please. Do you have any green apples?" Draco asked sitting not the couch resting his hands on his chins with a grin.

Hermione smiled, at least somethings didn't change. No matter how many times she saw Draco with a green apple. Taking a green apple from the bowl on the coffee table, she began to slice it so Draco could eat it more easily.

"Here you go, I sliced them up for you." She said grabbing a orange for herself. Handing the blonde his plate she heard a soft humming and he was swinging his legs off the sofa as he took a bite of a apple slice. Hermione giggled at sight peeling her orange.

They talked for a bit Draco was very enthusiastic when it came to words. His eyes would lit up and he used his hands quite frequently. Hermione watched in interest when Draco told the story on how he and Dobby had painted his father's peacocks a bright red.

Interrupting Draco's story Nike, the barn owl flew in appearing on the wall and with a hoot Athena's voice ringed in, "Hermione there is two boys outside saying that they know you. I believe their names are Ronald Weasely and Harry Potter? Shall I let them in?"

Hermione paled looking at the blonde boy who looked at her with wide eyes. "You're friends with Harry Potter?" He gasped getting up from his seat almost tripping on his robes. Hermione nodded the wheels in her mind clanking in thought.

"Yes, he is my best friend. Now, how about I invite them in and you stay in your room until I say it's okay. Sound good?" She said getting up and taking his hand. Draco nodded with a big grin.

"Promise that you'll let me see Harry Potter?"

"I promise, now stay in your room until I say it's okay." She said with a smile. Draco grin grew wider and he skipped off into his room closing his door slowly.

"Alright Athena you can let them in." Hermione said rubbing her temples preparing the worse. The portrait swung open two teenagers walked in, well stumbled in. A raven haired boy pushed his wiry glasses further back to the bridge of his nose. His hair was unkempt as usual, his bangs hiding the well known scar that every one in the wizarding world knew. Yes boys and girls he was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, but more known as Hermione Granger's best friend.

The other boy that was following him was quite the opposite of Harry, he had bright orange hair and a lanky figure. Freckles littered all over his pale face. He wore a lopsided grin his blue eyes filled with happiness.

"Harry, Ron how did you know I was here?" Hermione said biting her bottom lip.

"We didn't see you in the common room and Dumbledore sent us that you would be staying here because something happened in your detention. Are you alright?" Harry asked his tone filled with worry and concern. She smiled at this, leave it to Harry to worry about others before himself.

"No, no I'm fine. And Dumbledore was right..there was a..slight accident, I suppose." She told them rubbing her arm glancing at Draco's door. Thank goodness it was still shut.

Ron raised a ginger brow crossing his arms,"What do you mean by 'accident' 'Mione?" He air quoted the word 'accident' while Harry nodded.

Hermione shuffled her feet biting her bottom lip not really knowing how to tell them that Draco Malfoy, their archenemy was a child and she was to care for him. "Well..Ok I am going to show you, but you have to promise me that you will stay calm. Do not make him cry or I will hex you to oblivion." She said with a stern glare crossing her arms, "Promise me now."

The two look at each other both eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but nodded. Hermione sighed walking to Draco's room. Opening the door softly she saw Draco on his stomach coloring a green dragon humming to an unknown song his feet kicking upward. Hearing the door open he looked up and smiled brightly.

"Hey Dray, you want to see him now? But remember that he is just a regular person like you ok? So don't let it get into his head." Hermione said with a smile. Draco got up nodding his head brushing the blond hair that was falling into his grey eyes. Holding out her hand Draco took it quickly as they walked out to the common room.

"Harry, Ron meet Draco." Hermione smiled Draco was behind her legs his shyness now showing. Harry and Ron looked at the child with wide eyes and Ron gave out a strained chuckle.

"C'mon Mione, is this a joke? Whose's this kid? Surely it isn't Malfoy. I mean.. he's like what three?"

Draco glared at the ginger, who was named Ron, he didn't like this boy. No not one bit. "I am not three I am six." He retorted still hiding behind Hermione.

Harry glanced at Hermione, "Hermione...is that..really Malfoy?"

Hermione went to open her mouth, but Draco was a bit faster, "My name is Draco. Dray-co. Not Malfoy, that's my father's name."

"Yep, that Malfoy alright. But..why is he a kid?" Harry asked tilting his head at the boy. Hermione sighed and gave them a look saying 'I'll tell you later.'

Draco glanced at the raven-haired boy and smiled softly. "You're Harry Potter right?" He asked softly feeling a bit more courageous than before. Harry glanced at Hermione and she nodded at him with an encouraging look.

The Gyffindor bent down to Draco's level looking into the liquid silver eyes who seemed to be scanning him. Harry smiled tilting his head, Draco as a child was very cute he would admit that. "Yeah, I'm Harry, just Harry though."

Draco giggled reaching his tiny hands out to touch Harry's head maneuvering them to find Harry's scar. With one thin finger the blonde traced the lightening bolt scar before leaning in and giving it a soft kiss. Harry watched him with his brows furrowed and Draco pulled back messing with the hem of his sleeves.

"Dobby told me if you kiss someone who was hurt they would get better." Draco said nervously taking his eyes off Harry. Harry smiled at the kindness Draco had, he knew from the beginning that Draco Malfoy always lived under a hard ice mask, and now that he was six his true self was showing. Actually compassionate to others, if he was sorted right at this moment, he no doubt would be in Gryffindor.

Now Hermione was surprised that Draco did something so sweet her heart almost melted. He was so cute and adorable, forget that he was Malfoy. Right now this child apparently had one companion and that was Dobby, who was now in Grimauld Place helping Kreacher take care of the place and Sirius. So now it was going to be her job to make this 'accident' turn out to be something helpful, even if he didn't remember any of it. It was still going to be with Hermione and the gang until the end, and that was a promise.

**There y'all go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope Draco was up to your standards of adorableness. R&R and you get a hug from little Draco! I'm sure you all would like that! Until next time~**


	4. The Rainbow Connection

**Helllooooo readers! You all are the best, seriously. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they really brighten my day. Slow update I know, I have been having issues with my nervous system and at times it will send electricity jolts well it feels like it, in certain areas. So yeah not fun. But I'm sure everyone doesn't want to hear about my problems haha! And school is now officially out! Woot! Oh, it is Draco's Birthday so happy birthday bby! We all love you so very much :D Now shall we continue this story? **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own these characters and if I did..well I'm sure you don't want that to happen haha**

It was not long before Harry and Ron left. The good thing was that Harry was opening to the little blonde and they seemed to get along brilliantly. Funny how two enemies could have so much in common and actually get along with each other. Ron, on the other hand was down right rude. He was huffy and pushy, literally. He actually pushed the small child down when Draco had asked him a question. That brought tears to the grey eyes and Hermione had to lead them out of the dorm. Shooing the two away Hermione promised Harry that he would be able to see Draco, and Ron well he was suffering from a stinging hex on his ear the rightful prat. Shutting the portrait door Hermione walked over to Draco who was sniffling and rubbing his water eyes.

"Are you are right luv?' Hermione asked crouching down to his level. Draco looked up and nodded his face red and wet.

"W-what did I do? Did I do something bad? Father does that when I'm a bad boy. Why doesn't he like me?" Draco sniffed rubbing his nose on the sleeve of his robe.

Hermione's heart clenched at the scene and she went down and scooped him up rubbing the stray tears with the pad of her thumb. "No, no. Ron doesn't hate you. He just..he just isn't comfortable around new people." She said not wanting to tell the exact truth on why Ronald hated him.

Draco just nodded shifting so his head was once again on her chest. He clenched his small fist grabbing some of her shirt in the process. He didn't know why the ginger hated him, but he was determined to make him his friend.

"Dray, how about you and me take a bath? I'm sure there is some swim trunks around here." She said softly giving a kiss to his silver blond hair. It was so soft, and angelic. Hermione sort of wished that older Draco was here so she could just run her hands through his soft- Uh wait, no. Hermione flushed shaking her head._ God Hermione you're going bonkers._ Feeling Draco shift again his face was lit up and smiling.

"Can we go swimming?" He asked with a big grin. Hermione smiled pushing the strange thoughts to the back of her head.

"Of course we can, lemme go find you some trunks and we can go swimming." She replied placing him down. Draco giggled running to his room dragging Hermione along. Rummaging through his dresser. Hermione found some green and silver printed trunks that had golden snitches fly around them. Helping him out of his robes, turning her head of course when the pants came out since Draco requested it, not that she would look anyways…Well maybe. _Okay Hermione that's enough stop thinking now._

After she told Draco to wait she placed her own swim suit on. It was a once piece that was a deep red. She had others of course, but she thought this was the most acceptable around a six year old.

The bathroom they had was much like the Prefect's bath, except it was more child friendly. Turning the silver faucet on they waited for the bath to fill up. It was like a swimming pool so Draco and Hermione could easily swim in it, but instead of cold freezing ice water like the outdoor ones, you could easily change the temperature to your content.

Draco was the first to go in making big splashes and peals of laughter bubbling out of the blonde. Suds and bubbles formed as Hermione placed the scents for the bath. Green apples and cinnamon, she inhaled the scent smiling. She stepped in feeling the lukewarm water splash on her thighs, the water temperature was perfect for Draco not too cold and not too hot.

"Herma! Herma!" Draco giggled grabbing the suds and pushing them towards the Gryffindor. Since Draco could not pronounce her name he easily came up with a nickname for her, well it was better than Mione. She couldn't stand the nickname. Giggling she swam towards Draco watching him pop the multicolored bubbles. Taking a small manta ray from the toy chest near Hermione she let the silver toy swim in the water Draco watching it with curious grey eyes. He was so cute his hair was a dull yellow now that it was wet and droplets hanged off shaking when Draco turned his head to watch the manta ray swim next to him.

Hermione leaned against the stone watching Draco play with the manta ray. It was a adorable sight and she was lost in thought thinking about the bruises and scars that littered on the back and front of Draco. Was he abused? Surely not, since he did seem to love his parents very much after all he used the phrase 'Wait until my father hears of this.' for the longest of times. She was pulled out of her thoughts when a small splash of water hit her in the face. Looking up she saw Draco laughing his head back giving off soft sweet sound. It was like a bell or chimes in the wind.

"Oh it is on." Hermione said with a competitive look. Draco looked at her with wide eyes as she advanced forward like a shark. He giggled and tried to swim away but she was too fast and grabbed his thin ankle pulling him towards her. Struggling he felt her fingers tickle is skin making him laugh and kick his feet out.

Hermione giggled smiling widely as she continued to tickle him ignoring the shouts from Draco. "Say Auntie! Say Auntie!" She told him with a wide grin on her face. Draco finally giving up he slackened saying a raspy 'Auntie'. He panted leaning his head on Hermione's chest clearly exhausted. It was normal since a child

"Alright Silver lets put you to bed." She said getting up out of the water having Draco on her hip.

"But Herma I'm not tired!" Draco whined, but his body was the traitor, his eyes were droopy and tired. Hermione laughed at the sight, still stubborn as ever.

Hermione placed Draco down grabbing a green fluffy towel and began to dry him. Ruffling his hair she hummed attempting to get all the water off. Satisfied she placed the towel on his small shoulders giving a smile. "All dry." She said sweetly grabbing a towel of her own and placing around her.

Picking up Draco she felt his soft skin on hers, his small arms wrapped around her. Heading towards Draco's room she stopped grabbing a red dragon in which roared when she picked it up. Furrowing her brows she found her wand flicking the toy chest so it would levitate with her to Draco's room.

Hermione opened the wooden door placing the chest down as well as the sleepy Draco. Beaming at the boy who claimed to be 'not tired' she helped him get dressed into some pajamas. They were soft and had a gold dragon imprinted on the chest pocket. Watching him crawl into the bed he snuggled into the covers popping his little head out.

"Herma, can you sing to me?" He asked his arms out seeing her carry the plush red dragon. Hermione thought for a minute and nodded giving the dragon to him. Sitting on the edge of the bed she looked for the perfect song. She remembered a song her mother had sang to her when she was small, she believed it was from some movie that she had seen a while back. Opening her mouth she began to sing.

"_Why are there so many songs about rainbowsand what's on the other side?Rainbows are visions, but only illusions,and rainbows have nothing to we've been told and some choose to believe it.I know they're wrong, wait and we'll find it, the rainbow lovers, the dreamers and me."_

She glanced over at Draco who was smiling softly his eyes fluttering shut almost asleep. Smiling she continued the song, her voice was a bit shaky but Draco seemed to love it.

"_Who said that every wish would be heardand answered when wished on the morning star?Somebody thought of that and someone believed what it's done so 's so amazing that keeps us star gazingand what do we think we might see?Someday we'll find it, the rainbow lovers, the dreamers and me."_

Hermione stopped hearing the soft sigh coming from the sleeping Draco. She smiled tucking in the covers and giving a soft kiss on the cheek. Getting up she left the room shutting the doors softly.

…_._

The hours Draco slept Hermione sat by the fire reading her book, though her mind kept wandering off to places mostly to Draco. He was so innocent, so what happened? Why was he the way he was during the present time? Sighing she slammed her book down and rubbed her temples. Things just got complicated. Hearing a soft peck from outside she looked up to find a small mousey owl. "What in the world.." She asked herself getting up and opening the door allowing the owl to come in. With a hoot the owl landed on the counter placing a parcel down and flying off without a treat or anything.

Cautiously she walked up to the package fingering the tag that read,

_To Miss Hermione Granger _

_And Young Draco Malfoy_

Hermione raised a brow looking for the sender's name, not find a single name she ripped open the package to find several different things. First was a bunch of galleons that had a note saying,_ Incase of emergencies_. Placing the galleons aside she found a small wooden box that had ivory vines engraved in the cherry wood. Opening it two dragons flew side by side as a soft tinkling tune played. Inside there was a picture of a six year old holding a small baby dragon with a big smile on his face. The back had a description of Draco and the dragon, whose name was Hermes. Looking deeper into the box she found a tooth necklace must have been from Hermes she thought reminding herself to give this to him. She shut the music box with a smile.

After looking at the package and what was inside she heard a loud cry and immediately went to Draco's room. He was crying his little form shaking, nightmare he was having a nightmare. Crawling on the bed she held Draco tightly as he sobbed into her shirt.

"Please...please don't let them take him away. H-he didn't do anything." Draco sobbed clearly not knowing where he was. Hermione shushed him cradling his small trembling form.

"It's okay Draco, I'm here. I'm here." She soothed rubbing circles in his back. Draco looked up with watery grey eyes.

"Her-my-knee?" He rasped biting his small bottom lip. She nodded holding him tightly, he pushed deeper into her chest giving out small whimpers. Hermione frowned she didn't like to see him cry no not at all.

"It'll be alright Draco, it'll be alright." She whispered leaning back into the bed snuggling up closer to the small child. A small nap wouldn't hurt, Harry and Ron wouldn't be here for a while. Taking in a deep sigh she felt herself drift off to sleep still holding Draco in her arms.

**Well that's it lovelies! I really enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you did too! Oh, I am in need of a Beta so if anyone here is up for it just email me at ****slytherininigfarts ****. Haha! Hope you all have a great summer and I shall see you all very soon! Until next time~**


End file.
